


Pretty Lizard

by Lickyostuff



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lickyostuff/pseuds/Lickyostuff
Summary: Madesi has a habit of swimming naked in the lake, relishing the danger of possibly being seen. Though, he never expected to catch anyone else doing the same. Certainly not someone like Maven Black-Briar. Oh boy, she'd be furious if she knew what he'd witnessed.And he's not getting away with it if Maul has anything to say about it.





	Pretty Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of filth. Have fun.

Skinny dipping isn't terribly common in Skyrim. Mostly because it's cold.

  
Often freezing cold.

Even in the summer months, you'd be chilled to the bone in no time.

So, what does Madesi, the soft-spoken, Argonian jeweler, find so appealing about stripping down and jumping in an icy lake?

If you asked him he'd say, "Well, friend, I'm an Argonian. All of us love the water. I just don't mind the cold as much as most."

Or the might say, "It's exhilarating, land-strider. If you're ever feeling a bit drowsy, I recommend you give it a try."

But the truth, the shameful, tantalizing truth, is that he secretly relishes the thrill of being naked in the open and risking being seen.

On more than a few occasions, he might perhaps swim just a little too close to Merryfair Farm, or leave his clothes just a little too close to the road, or even sunbathe on a conspicuous spot.

But as far as he knows he's never been seen. And he means to keep it that way.

It's a lovely morning in Riften. Or, at least, it would be were it not for the filth and distasteful characters roaming the streets.

Madesi closes up his stall early, packing away his more valuable wares and counting earnings.

Not too bad. That handsome adventurer who procured his materials had really helped him out.

"Grelka, if anyone needs me, I'll be back tomorrow," Madesi says.

"Yeah, yeah," she mutters. "Going for a swim?"

"I am," Madesi says. "It's been awhile. But I've made some good money lately, and I think I deserve a break."

He swaggers out of the back gate with all the confidence in the world. This was an excellent day for a dip.

The water of Lake Honrich is cold, as one might expect.

Madesi kicks lazily around the edges of the lake for a while, before deciding to rest on a small island near the northern shore.

He breathes in deeply, lying on his back, feeling the sun and wind on his bare body.

He really should make time to do this more often.

Madesi's just beginning to doze off for a nice, restful nap in the sand, when he hears a distant splash.

He sits upright.

Someone else is here.

Quickly and silently, he slips into the water, where he can hide more easily.

As Madesi looks around for signs of people, he can't help the feeling of delicious anticipation building in his chest.

He could so _easily_ be discovered.

Madesi plays out a few saucy scenarios in his head of someone catching him.

_Perhaps, __Drifa__? Oh, or __Mjoll__? Yes, __Mjoll_ _the lioness._

He imagined a look of shock, pity, and arousal on Mjoll's handsome, sharp featured face.

_Nice_.

Then he spots her, treading water just a few meters away, and it is most certainly _not_ Mjoll.

It's Maven fucking Blackbriar.

Well, how about that.

Before she has time to notice him, Madesi ducks beneath the waves where he finds to his surprise that Maven is also completely naked.

His heart leaps.

By the nine, that's a sight he never thought he'd see.

She's unexpectedly ravishing. Thick in all the right places, and enticingly unkempt.

Madesi feels something stir within him.

As he hides beneath the murky waters, his phallus begins to push it's way out from it's slit. He traces his hand up his length, watching the older woman swim from below.

Gods, that's nice. He can see everything. Her soft skin. Her slight belly. Her mouthwatering breasts...

She gracefully launches herself further out into the lake, and stealthily, in the depths beneath her, Madesi follows, keeping with the pace of her backstrokes.

Looking up at her pale body, he longs to touch her. To grasp her milk white thighs with his scaly claws. To nip at her fleshy stomach.

But he wouldn't dare. He knew Maven would have him gutted, or worse, if he even so much as winked at her.

Still though, the danger of being caught, was making him _hard_.

Wrapping his fingers around his freshly emerged cock, he dares to float just a little closer to her. He begins to pump up and down, feeling the slight resistance of the water around him.

Madesi gives the throbbing tip a light, anguished squeeze, as he watches closely for those few precious glimpses of Maven's unshaved labia between kicks.

Then, thoughtlessly, he lets out a low moan.

And before he can react, a bubble of sound is drifting upward toward the surface.

_Damnit_.

He's done it now. Maven appears to be looking around in confusion.

_Time to leave_.

Madesi dives down as far away from her as possible and emerges in the opposite side of the lake. His heart is thumping wildly.

He feels a lump in his throat as he slinks back to where he left his clothes.

He might be in trouble. Big trouble.

Could she have seen him? And if she had, would she even recognize him?

He determines that the best course of action was to just act naturally, never let on that anything had happened, and hope it would blow over.

But on his way back into town, that evening, he can't help but smirk at the thought of Maven's naked body.

So soft. So supple.

And Madesi's the lucky bastard that gets to enjoy thinking back on it.

At least he has that.  
  


The next morning, Madesi opens his shop somewhat anxiously. He glances over his shoulder periodically, checking for Maven or her cohorts.

If she knew he'd seen, they'd be coming for him, right?

Madesi can't be sure, so he tries his best to keep a low profile throughout the workday.

"Looking a bit jumpy today, lad," Brynjolf calls from the next stand over. "Trust you haven't done anything I wouldn't do, eh?"

Damn that incorrigible brute. He was going to draw unwanted attention.

Madesi slicks back his vibrant feathers and tries to sound casual.

"No, friend. I'm merely on the look out for thieves. You'll recall my ring being stolen recently, I suppose?"

For the other shopkeepers and the odd passerby who were listening in, nothing seems out of the ordinary, but Brynjolf doesn't quite seem convinced.

"Alright, alright. I won't press you."

But to Madesi's chagrin, Brynjolf continues to eye him suspiciously throughout the entire day.

Evening encroaches onto the grimy marketplace. The light turns a golden hue.

Madesi is just about ready to pack up and write yesterday's incident off as nothing to lose sleep over, when he sees a figure approaching.

A hulking, ominous figure.

It's Maul, Maven's right hand man.

Madesi looks around. Most of the merchants have cleared out, though there are some guards standing nearby.

Perhaps, they wouldn't let Maul murder him out in the open.

He takes a deep breath.

_Just act naturally_.

"Maul, my old friend," he purrs with as much charisma as he can muster. "What can I do for you this evening?"

Maul doesn't answer but instead strides around to the back of the stall so that he's face to face with Madesi.

"I came to teach you a lesson, lizard."

He backs the panicking jeweler into the counter and places a hand on each support beam, trapping him there.

Madesi's lungs are filled with the scent of sweat and steel. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so they hang at his sides, trembling.

His heart is pounding in his chest.

"I-I don't understand."

Maul snarls loudly and gives the entire stall a threatening shake.

"You understand plenty, little snake. Spying on Lady Maven is not something she takes lightly."

He gulps. So, this is how he dies. Cowering in the market, killed for his perverse actions.

"Now look, there's been a misunderstanding," Madesi says, voice cracking. "I only just happened to be in the lake at the same time as her. Nothing dubious, I assure you."

A few loose stands of dark hair frame Maul's piecing eyes.

"Doesn't matter to the Blackbriar's," he says in a lower tone. "An eye for an eye. An indignity for an indignity. You've got a debt to pay."

Madesi blinks.

An indignity?

Oh. _Oh_.

So Maul wasn't here to kill him after all.

He was here to punish him.

Madesi feels his stomach tense up. He's a little lightheaded. A sense of dread and intrigue overcomes him.

This muscled thug was going to do something obscene to him, and he's still deciding how he feels about it

Maul was standing very close. Close enough for his breath to tickle Madesi's neck. The Argonian catches a brief and mischievous grin.

"Strip for me."

Madesi's breath catches.

"P-pardon? Is this part of it?" he asks, wondering how he should react.

"You heard me, lizard."

"What, you mean here? I'm the middle of town? Why not someplace else?"

Maul chuckles evilly.

"The way I understand it, you're a filthy, little tart that wouldn't have it any other way."

_What? He knew?_

_Did other people know?_

Maul seems to read his mind.

"You're not subtle," he provides. "I spend most of the day at the warehouse, overlooking the lake. You really think I don't notice you airing out your nethers?"

Madesi gives a sheepish shrug.

"Honestly, you're lucky Maven doesn't know you're such a kinky harlot," Maul said. "Or I'd be breaking your fingers right now."

The Argonian gulps.

He supposes he's grateful.

"Anyway," Maul continues. "I've got a job to do. So, off with your clothes before I cut them off."

Madesi looks around the marketplace

There are a few guards. A few beggars. Even a few fishery workers.

But everyone's trying their best to avoid looking in the direction of the ruckus.

Madesi thinks he might even enjoy this, if he weren't so nervous.

_Well, here it goes_.

First goes the belt. Then he slips the tunic over his head.

A cool breeze rushes over Madesi's bare chest.

Madesi can sense that he's earned a few quizzical glances from passerbys.

Shakey hands undo the drawstring of his pants, letting them fall to the ground.

Now he stands, in the middle of the market, wearing nothing but a simple cloth across his groin.

"No, no," Maul growls. "All of it."

Madesi glances around once more, checking for anyone who might be watching.

The merchants have packed up and gone. The beggars appear to have fled rather than stick around while Maul is shaking down some poor sod.

But the guards haven't gone anywhere. Surely, they can see what's happening, right?

Maul gives an inpatient grunt.

"Now." He commands.

Madesi swallows and gathers some courage before he quickly shimmies out of his last remaining garment, feeling the crisp, evening air on his wet slit.

He exhales slowly to calm his nerves and looks to Maul expectantly.

The Nord is raking his eyes up Madesi's body, lingering uncomfortably long on the slowly parting crevice between his legs.

"Getting hard for me, eh, little tramp?"

Madesi squeezes his thighs together in an attempt to keep his erection from escaping.

It's a fairly ineffective attempt though, as the tip of his cock begins to inch it's way out, despite his efforts.

He whimpers uselessly, watching it slip out, glistening and hard, into the open.

Blood rushes to his face, as he feels several pairs of eyes on his completely erect, completely exposed member.

"Turn around," Maul breathes out roughly.

Madesi complies.

"Bend over."

Madesi leans forward until his naked chest is touching the stall counter, and he hooks his fingers over the edge.

Just across the marketplace he can see two of the guards at their post.

They're obviously trying their best not to look at him.

He hears Maul's gravelly voice behind him.

"Tail up."

"Why w-"

"Tail up. I won't say it again."

Breathing heavily, cock dangling behind the counter, Madesi lifts his quivering tail, slowly.

"No, no," Maul says. "Higher."

Cringing in embarrassment, he extends his tail higher until it's curled over, and the tip is in his face.

  
He thinks this might be the most vulnerable he's ever felt.

But he finds he _really_ likes it.

As he tries to steady his trembling legs and tail, he feels a rough hand kneading the flesh of his ass.

"So, pretty lizard," Maul says. "How's it feel being on display?"

Madesi can only groan in response.

"Heh. That's what I thought."

He rubs circles on Madesi's scales with his large fingers.

"You see those guards down there?" Maul rasps. "They know what's going on here. But they won't do shit 'cause they know what'll happen if they interfere."

Madesi can see them fidgeting. Strapping fellows, both of them.

_Gods, if they'd only look at him._

The Argonian feels himself throbbing in desperation. His claws dig into the wooden countertop.

_He needs this. He needs them to see._

"Don't worry," Maul says ominously. "Maybe this'll get their attention."

_Smack_.

The loud pop of flesh being struck rings out into the night.

Madesi lurches forward and cries out at the stinging pain across his rear.

This seems to have drawn the gaze of one of the guards.

Madesi looks up to find himself being stared down by a pair of confused and intrigued eyes behind a steel faceplate.

_There it is._

He moans loudly and shamelessly, never breaking eye contact with the uncomfortably squirming guard, and presses his legs together to stimulate his aching shaft.

_Smack_.

Maul's harsh, callused hand comes down again, even harder.

Madesi sucks in a breath, tail spasming in the air.

The guard across from him appears to be breathing hard.

  
_Smack_.

Madesi wails immodestly, drunk on the feeling of being so thoroughly humiliated.

He thrusts his hips back and forth in a pathetic attempt to feel anything, even the air, on his increasingly slippery sex organ.

The poor guard stands his ground, both fists clenched, chest heaving.

_Smack_.

"Nnng-! ... Maul, I'm- I'm gonna come."

Maul's voice is breathy and low.

"You wanna make sure _he_ sees it?" He says, nodding in the guard's direction.

"Ohhhh, _yes_.”

Then in a swift motion, Maul grabs Madesi around the waist, lifting him up onto the stall counter so that he's kneeling, cock pointing toward the guard posting.

"Hold still."

He reaches around and grasps Madesi's quivering member, pumping it mercilessly.

Madesi pants and moans into the chilly night air, rocking his hips in time with Maul's rhythm.

The guard appears transfixed.

Madesi can feel his longing eyes following every movement of his dripping crotch.

Maul gives a little laugh.

"Hey," he says, stroking away at a quick pace. "I think he likes you."

The guard's intense gaze flicks back up to meet Madesi's.

They're looking each other in the eyes.

_Oh gods. There it goes. _

He feels a familiar pooling of energy in the pit of his stomach, and a stream of creamy liquid begins to spew over the counter and onto the ground.

"Ah! Ah-..."

Madesi keeps his eyes locked on to the guard's all the way through his orgasm.

He shudders, expelling the last of his seed and weakly hanging on to the sides of the stall.

Maul helps him down off of the counter.

In the distance, there's a loud groan of frustration.

Poor lad. Perhaps, he can take care of that in the barracks later.

As Madesi gathers his clothes, Maul clears his throat awkwardly.

"Well, uh... Hope you learned your lesson," he says. "Don't do it again."

Madesi gives a little smirk.

"So, Maul," he says. "Suppose I were to get in trouble with Maven again. Could I expect a similar punishment?"

Maul sighs."I wouldn't recommend that. She's likely to catch on."

The hulking thief bites his lip, looking over Madesi's body.

"But if you were to come around the warehouse making trouble," he says slyly. "I might have to take matters into my own hands."

Maul gives a half smile and heads off into the the night, leaving Madesi tingling with the aftershocks of the experience.

The Argonian hums to himself giddily as he redresses himself.

He supposes his next skinny dip would have to be at the warehouse docks.


End file.
